Before Hendrix Field Days And After Hendrix Linguistics
Back to Hendrix Underwood After Hendrix Linguistics: Hendrix, now 28 years old, battle his evil counterpart, as his evil counterpart tries to attack the good, Hendrix from the 10th Dimension faces Rogue Hendrix with the help from other version of Hendrix, as they wiped out and Hendrix 10th Dimension saves other Hendrix and brings them back from timeline, they didn't exist, as Evil Hendrix's return too, as he sent all back their timelines, as Prime Hendrix defeated Van Harden, as two Future agents, as Hendrix future son, Nathan, and Natalie, take Van Harden back to his timeline and Hendrix still don't know who is mother is. He faces many villains too, including new ones, like Flue, Tyrone, Hill, And Gillo, as Hendrix handles them and defeated them. Evil Hendrix got his cybernetic abilities and wants all the abilities that Prime Hendrix has, he kidnap Derrick and Mario. Hendrix goes after Evil Hendrix and was defeated and surrounds Bill to give the Cybernetics, Dr. Hawkins, Catherine, and Ronald. Hendrix looks defeated but has a plan as he activities the self-destruct code, that Hendrix uses and explodes on Bill, as the Cybernetics was destroyed for good, Hendrix got another version with the Cybernetics of Evil Hendrix, as he goes back into his dimension, Hendrix beats Bill and his mothership was destroyed in the explosion, as Bill survived a year later, as Hendrix knows that he survive and hope one day, he will come back for him Hendrix, now 29 years old, Providence Accord is shutting down, for a new development of new level, as they develop after Klaus death, Villains Of Finest. Finch to take down Providence Accord and to kill Hendrix, as he failed and was killed by Derrick, as it turned out to be his final kill before retiring, as Providence Accord shut down. Bill Hassler returns to form a god-like power from another dimension, and his name is Anicetus, in his dimension he became evil and the most powerful, after this, Hendrix married Caitlyn, she became Dr. Hawkins to Dr. Underwood, after, Military forces and Anicetus Army. as Bill releases Anicetus, the most powerful god in his dimension, took all and everyone serves with him, Hendrix battles him but defeated many times, as Bill absorbs Anicetus power and uses it to attack, Hendrix's team, as they retreat to Chicago, as Bill finds him quickly and Hendrix remembers year ago, to absorb the energy globe with White Energy cube, as Hendrix uses it for his cybernetics to defeat him and brutality takes the energy out, which goes to Hendrix, as Bill returns back to normal, Hendrix is now a godlike and can use it to everyone back to normal with new future lay ahead, as the team were happy that he was saving the world, Fennoy created Cybernetics 2.0, with all the abilities as Hendrix knows how to use it. After this, Hendrix officially have the Cybernetic removed, to charge again for years for new abilities Since then, Dr. Underwood gives birth to Nathan and Natalie, learning that Nathan's mum is Dr. Underwood. Hendrix won a noble prize and donate charity, he was invited to England to the Palace to become Sir Hendrix Underwood. Hendrix met Apex Man, who became Hendrix ally in the next few years, it turned out to be Alex Ford and uses it track down other enemies and stop crimes from anyway around the world. He became more serious and bulkier as he hit the gym a lot, becoming one the strongest guys in agency. He uses cybernetics to train and fight, when he practice and also uses his money to fund more around other countries. Hendrix spends time with his kids and take time place to make them happy, Hendrix told the Calimonia to stop hunting Apex Man and he calls him a "Justice of solving things". At age 37, Hendrix return to Providence Accord, as their leader after Roddler takes field duty, he spends money on gadgets, suits, facilities, computer, scanner of the X-Ray all of the Providence and all around the world too, that made Providence like a world-beater again. Hendrix helps Tex in a dangerous with Felix to stop JK Leo from taking over the Mongue which he collected, He helps stop new villains and other old, as Hendrix forms a new team, Saunders, Fallon, Boer, And Will, who forms a team with other doctors, name Dr. Cross (Who became Dr. Underwood replacement) for Providence Accord, and new military bases to form around, to search new enemies.